Light and Shadows
by omeganaruto
Summary: Without shadows, Light can not be defined. Without Light, Shadows can not exist. Faybelle Thorn / Cerise Hood


Faybelle held her numb arm close to her body, a trail of blood dripped down her finger tips as a small puddle formed on the ground.

Her breathing erratic, she couldn't believe the sight that was in front of her.

 _The young fairy sat on the far side of the castle-teria, her eyes glued on another student across the large room; as if she was trying to study a brand new creature as she found food to consume. Chin resting on the back of her hands, Faybelle Thorn sucked her teeth in annoyance._

" _What's wrong with you," another student said placing her lunch tray next to her, "You look like someone clipped your wings."_

" _Nothing," she spoke sternly to Duchess, "nothing AT ALL," her eyes never leaving her target, she just watched._

 _Sure, Raven Queen did not want to be the next "Evil Queen" and she wanted to be something else; but she never denied whom her family was, she accepted that she was her mother's child – after all, even if you could "Choose your destiny," you could never "choose your parent."_

 _Faybelle snarled to herself as she stared at the creature cloak in red from across the room. No, this was worse than denying your destiny; this was denying one's own self…something that The Dark Fairy would never allow._

 _That's it!_

 _She jolted from the table; her beautiful wings come to life with a silent buzz. She flew across the castle-teria._

Faybelle stared at the creature from across the forest clearing, her mouth stained in red as she feasted on the nameless carcass of some poor back grounder that had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Was that this person's destiny? Was he to die here to a hungry animal? There was no way to tell that.

" _LET GO OF ME!" Cerise called at as she tried to pry the dark fairy's hand off of her as she was dragged out of the castle-teria_

 _As they reached the empty book ball field, Faybelle, while still clenching onto the woman, flung her forward so that they could be eye-to-eye._

" _What are you going to do if I don't?" She said with demand. "Claw my face off?" she ginned with annoyance. "Is that what you are going to do wolf?" she said staring into the golden eyes._

 _Cerise's grip started to go limp, her eyes returning back to the color they once were. She was back in the shadows once more._

" _Of course not!" she said tossing the young woman to the ground. "You are just a declawed puppy!" Cerise grunted as she hit the ground._

" _What in the spell is your problem, Faybelle?" Cerise snarled as she looked at the woman._

 _Faybelle looked even more annoyed, "What in the spell is my problem?" she snarled back. "What is your problem, wolf!"_

" _W-what are you talking about?" Cerise jolted from the ground, looking at the dark fairy in the eye._

" _Oh, we are still going to play pretend." Faybelle raised her voice._

" _No…I don't…"_

" _Of course you "Don't" Faybelle rolled her eye in annoyance. "What? Daddy abandon you, when you were just a puppy?" she smiled, "I guess I can assume the rumors are true, that your mother is your village's whore?"_

 _That was the trigger button._

 _Cerise tightened her grip on the collar of the dark fairy's shirt. "I'll make you regret those words!" she snarled, eyes as golden as the sun's rays._

" _So you decided to drop the mask, eh?" Faybelle smiled in victory. "Fine. Let's talk."_

The dark fairy wanted as the dark beast dug its claws into the red meat, as it pulled at the goodies that were on the inside. She took another bite into the delicious morsel that she captured. The beast knew that the dark fairy was watching, but it didn't care – it was not a threat to her, nor was it threat to her meal…she could always use it for a dessert for after the main course.

Faybelle kept her eyes glued on the imagery before her, though it sickened her, there was no way she could look away.

" _So that's it, huh?" Faybelle said, with her hand on her cheek – barely covering the large bruise on her face. It would only take a quick spell to fix, so it didn't bother her that much._

" _Y-yeah…" Cerise lowered her hood over her very own bruised face._

" _Sounds kind of messed up!"_

" _Yeah…"_

 _Though their fight had only ended just minutes ago, the two girls were sitting on one of the benches of the book ball field, talking about the situation. Perhaps this why the guys would always fight? They get whatever aggression that they had in their system, afterward, it was all clear skies._

" _I still don't understand though." Faybelle spoke under her breath. "You say that you want to keep your family a secret, but it's really stupid."_

" _Why?"_

" _While you say you are 'protecting yourself,' you are doing more harm than good." Faybelle continued. "You are dirspecting yourself, you are disrespecting your family, you are disrespecting what you represent." She started. "You are disrespecting everything that makes you, you. You are denying your identity."_

 _For the moment, Cerise said nothing. The dark fairy was right._

" _You don't understand."_

" _Yeah…your right" Faybelle said. "I don't understand. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I had to deal with that bull!"_

 _Cerise turned to look at her. "Come again?_

" _Let me ask you a question. Are you happy like this?"_

"…"

" _Growing up, did you even want to show off your father to everyone?"_

"…"

" _On "Doughnuts for dads" or "Father-daughter" dance, weren't you jealous of Ramona that she could enjoy those times with your father, while you couldn't do anything but watch in the distance as the two of them had fun, just like all the other father and daughters did on those events? You were jealous."_

 _Cerise couldn't say anything._

" _I knew it." Hit the nail on the head._

"…"

 _The two of them sat on the bench in silent, neither of them dared to speak first._

" _Look," Faybelle spoke. "I may not exactly understand what being a "Rebel" all is about, but I do know one thing."_

 _Cerise looked back at the young woman._

" _I know how important family is. I know how important it is about how important it is you have an identity. I plan on getting "The Dark Fairy" title that the Evil Queen stole from my mother, and I plan to return honor back to my family's name, we can't allow ourselves to be hidden in the shadows."_

"…"

" _And while my mother may not technically be "The Dark Fairy" anymore." She smiled. "She is still my mother, and I love her dearly" she looked over at Cerise. "And I never want to hide that fact._

 _The two young girls stared at one another for a good minute, the atmosphere between the two was near perfect as the wind blew through gently through the._

 _Faybelle sighed as she jolted from the bench. "This talk is getting way too serious for my taste." She smiled as she looked down at Cerise._

 _Cerise looked up at her at confusion._

" _Let's say we go to the dark forest," she said reaching her hand downward at the woman._

 _More a moment, Cerise didn't move; but with a smile, she took the dark fairy by the hand._

The dark beast howled into the air, before it returned to her meal. The lapping of its tongue, the snapping of its teeth as it pulled at the red meat, echoed through the small clearing.

"Cerise…"

 _Faybelle flew through the air as quickly as she could. Students and teachers have all searched the school, the small village of Book, and even the dark forest; but no one could find her._

 _No one could find Cerise._

 _In the air, Faybelle could see nearly everything. There was nothing from this spot that she couldn't spot. There was even a small building not too far that she recognized almost instantly, it was the roof of the small spellmentary school she attended when she was young; but before she could be nostalgic, she took notice of something. She flew down to the playground._

 _Behind the small spellmentary school was a small playground for the young children to play on. With it being after school, there was no soul to be seen there. At least, there shouldn't be._

 _Sitting on one of the seats at the swing set, a long figure sat there silently, looking down at her feet as if she was lost in thought._

" _Cerise…"_

 _The young woman didn't even give acknowledgement._

" _D-do you mind if I took a seat." Faybelle spoke softly._

 _Taking her silence as a yes, the young Faybelle Thorn took a seat right next to the woman._

 _For what nearly felt like hours, the two of them sat there at the playground with no words spoken. An eerie silence that could have drove anyone mad._

" _So…" Faybelle spoke up, breaking the silence._

 _Cerise said nothing, not even seemed to be phased._

" _I heard about Ramona."_

 _Still no reaction._

" _I heard she found out her destiny." Faybelle continued. "That she is going to be the next 'Little Red Riding Hood.' That's kind of cool, huh."_

 _Cerise said nothing._

 _Faybelle continued. "I guess that makes you the next 'Big Bad Wolf,' huh?" she asked the obvious._

 _Nothing._

" _I guess the cat is out of the bag, then" Faybelle pointed to the elephant in the room. Everything went quiet._

 _Nothing, nothing but silence between the two; not a single word could be muttered between the two of them._

 _Faybelle kicked herself in her head a few times. While the two of them were officially going out, but since the issue a couple of months ago on the book ball field; the two of them had been going out with one another; not so much as dating one could say, but Faybelle wouldn't exactly say that they weren't nothing. It was pretty nice to see a different perspective on things regarding life; that it was actually nice seeing through the eyes from someone that has lived through the shadows while she lived in the light. She had always tried to get Cerise to drop the hood, but she didn't want to._

 _But now?_

 _Now there was nothing she could say. The sun was beginning to set._

 _The two of them could only sit there in silence, there was no idea where the situation was going to go from here on out. There was no idea how everyone was going to react. How were people going to treat Cerise now? Will those that have always been her friend suddenly look at her through a different light?_

" _You know…"_

 _Faybelle looked up to Cerise, surprised it was her to break the silence._

" _I had always wondered what was going to happened." she said looking up into the sky. "I knew we could never hide our secret. I was always scared by the fact that I didn't know how everyone was going to react when they found out."_

"…"

" _But now…" Cerise smiled, "I'm relieved."_

 _Faybelle looked at her in confusion._

" _I feel relieved now that I don't have to hide anymore." She continued. "I feel relieved that this entire burden is gone now. I can't express just how happy I am right now." Cerise looked at Faybelle._

 _The two of them looked at one another._

" _You know, it feels pretty good not to have secrets." Cerise smiled._

" _Yeah…"_

" _When we get back to Ever After High," Cerise continued, "You want to tell everyone we are dating?"_

 _Faybelle said nothing._

" _I wonder which would be more surprising to people." Cerise laughed, "The fact that my parents are married? Or if their daughter is dating the dark fairy."_

"…"

" _I know you like to be on the top of things, but please don't get jealous if people are more interested in my parents."_

 _Faybelle couldn't help but chuckle._

" _Okay...let's tell them." She smiled._

" _Then it's settled," Cerise smiled as she jolted from her swing. Hands on her back, she stretched back and popped a sore spot._

" _But we still have some time." She said turning to Faybelle, "The dark forest isn't too far, let's go for a run."_

 _Faybelle was almost intoxicated by the image in front of her. As Cerise leaned down and placed her hand out towards her, the orange glow of the setting sun allowed the shadows do dance about as if it was trying to capture them both in this type of atmosphere._

 _Perhaps light and shadows can co-exist after all._

 _Faybelle smiled, as she reached for Cerise's hand. "Okay…"_

Cerise's head snapped up to look at the dark fairy, her mouth stained in red. Irritation on her face, not at the fact it was Faybelle, but the fact that someone was interrupting her meal. Her golden eyes telling the dark fairy "this is my prey, don't you dare touch it."

Faybelle couldn't move as she watched as her once girlfriend returned to her meal.

 _Ramona fell to the ground; hand racing to the cuts that now had now been placed on her face, fear had filled her eyes._

" _I-I'm sorry, Cerise." Ramona said almost uncharacteristically as she looked at her attacker, as tears filled her eyes; red started to drip down the side of her face._

 _Something was wrong with the sisters. At first it seemed something subtle, but since they accepted their destinies, their personalities started too changed._

 _Ramona, whom had always acted she was alpha, had started to become more proper and much tamer than she once was._

 _Cerise on the other hand, whom had always been softer of the two, had started to become much more aggressive and much wilder and short tempered._

 _It was "Fairy Tale Magic" in its work. It was that, that caused Cerise to start to become irritated in her sister's face, that caused her to slash out._

 _No, she couldn't have been irritated at her blood, "No, I didn't mean to," Cerise said holding her hands up to defend her actions, Ramona' blood dripped down from her hand._

" _I-I'm sorry, for whatever I did." Ramona said shaking in fear._

" _N-no!" Cerise cried out, "I-I swear, I didn't mean too…" she reached out towards her sister._

 _Wincing in pain, Cerise pulled her hands back._

" _Cerise, don't get any closer!" Kitty Cheshire said kneeling down by Ramona's side, her gaze telling the bad wolf that if she were to get closer, next time won't be a warning scratch._

 _Cerise stopped, she could feel her body get hotter. She looked around her. Everyone in the castle-teria was gazing at her. "No…"_

 _For the first time in Cerise's life, she felt like the stop light was on her. That everyone's attention was on her. Growing up she never wanted to be the center of attention, but now everything about her was out in the open._

 _Body shaking, she brought her hands to her mouth as if trying to protect herself from their gazes. "N-No…I swear… I didn't mean to…"_

" _Look at her sister; she is licking the blood off of her hand." Gus spoke up._

 _Cerise looked at her hand, and sure enough he was right. There was saliva on her index and middle finger where she had apparently been licking. She licked her lips, she could still taste her sister's blood on her._

 _Everyone was staring even harder now._

" _N-no…" Cerise said._

" _NO!" At full speed she ran out of the castle-teria, and outside of the school._

 _This was the last time anyone saw the big bad wolf's daughter._

" _Wait! Cerise!" Faybelle cried out._

It had been almost a month since Cerise had gone missing; though family and friends hadn't stopped looking for her, there have been many people that had given up hope on the beast.

Faybelle had been taking a pathway through the dark forest that the two of them had constantly taken; perhaps in away, Faybelle was hoping that she would meet her here, and the two of them could go home together.

Faybelle saw her; except it wasn't her.

In the tattered remains that were the clothing she was last seen in, Cerise was on all four. Faybelle had a look of horror as she had seen that she was feasting from the corpse of some human. The smell of the corpse almost caused the dark fairy to puke; but that didn't matter.

"Cerise…" Faybelle smiled, thinking that the creature that was in front of her was the woman she loved.

Faybelle had reached out towards the wolf only to have her slash at her arm. That is where the story has come to.

Faybelle cradled her arm as she watched the beast that was her girlfriend to feast of her prey.

What was going on, she thought, why was this happening? She questioned herself. Why did things have to end this way.

She couldn't help but imagine the days that the two girls had spent with one another. Sure, it had been a secret to the whole world; but Cerise was still her happy normal self.

Was that the issue?

Faybelle had always trying to push Cerise into the light with her for these many months, and now that she has…she was like this. As if the hidden beast she had kept in the shadows had finally taken form.

Had this been Faybelle's fault? Had she not pushed so hard to get Cerise out of her comfort zone, wouldn't she still stay the same Cerise that she had always known? Was it her fault, for setting it up to have Ramona reveal her secret? Was it a sin to want things to be out in the open.

Faybelle started to cry. "I'm sorry, Cerise." This was all her fault.

She wanted the both of them to be in the light together, but now, she was in the darkness and they were no longer allowed to be with one another.

The wolf girl said nothing as she continued to rip at her meal.

There was nothing Faybelle could do. Cerise was now gone, and there was nothing she could do.

Faybelle looked at the beast that was eating.

There was one thing.

The monstrous Cerise pulled back away from her meal as she turned to face the dark fairy. She snarled as her golden eyes laid themselves on her threat.

Black lightning magic emitted through the Dark fairy's only good arm, what sounded like the chirping of a thousand birds echoed through the dark forest. Faybelle shut her eyes tightly as her tears squeezed out.

There was only one thing that Faybelle could do. She knew Cerise would never have wanted to end up like this. She knew that she would have wanted someone to make sure she did no harm to anyone.

"I'm sorry Cerise," Faybelle spoke as if someone could hear her. "It may be scary, but I promise. I promise you will only be lonely for a few seconds."

In a flash, the two dark beasts launched themselves at one another. Faybelle's lightning magic aimed to put her love to rest, while Cerise's claws were aimed at her through. It seemed like the two of them were on equal footing.

But Faybelle edged out just by a hair. In what seemed to be slow motion, she brought her magic down on Cerise.

The image of Cerise standing in front of the setting sun flashed in front of Faybelle's head. She could still remember that sweet smile.

Faybelle shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Cerise…"

Blood splattered the trees.


End file.
